The present invention relates to a high power density transformer, particularly a high voltage transformer to be employed in a light weight switching regulator.
Known transformers of this type are currently used mainly in communications, aeronautics, and space applications. In the prior art transformers, the problems listed below have been solved - each one by itself - by means of more or less complicated measures:
(a) a ground connection with the lowest inductance possible of the electrostatic shielding between primary and secondary windings;
(b) cooling of the transformer components as efficiently as possible by heat conduction through metal; and
(c) fastening of the transformer to a carrier (e.g. housing) in a mechanically most reliable manner - suitable for increased accelerations and stresses.
Each of the various known individual solutions to the above listed problems has a number of drawbacks. For example, the conventional shielding metals are difficult to control the with respect to geometric features; unavoidable corners and edges always give rise to the possibility of crack formation or corona effects when used in castings of high voltage transformers so that the reliability of the prior art transformers is fraught with problems.